sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Συμπαντική Παραλληλία
Συμπαντική Παραλληλία http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/ Είναι η υποτιθέμενη θεωρητική ύπαρξη επιπλέον Συμπάντων πέραν του "Τοπικού Σύμπαντος" (δηλ. του δικού μας). Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία " " σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη " ". Γενικά Υπάρχει ένα αντίγραφό σας που διαβάζει αυτό το άρθρο; ένα πρόσωπο που δεν είσαστε εσείς αλλά ζει σ' ένα πλανήτη που λέγεται Γη, με ομιχλώδη βουνά, γόνιμα χωράφια, πολυάνθρωπες πόλεις σ' ένα ηλιακό σύστημα με 8 άλλους πλανήτες; Η ζωή αυτού του προσώπου είναι ως τώρα ίδια με τη δική σας από κάθε άποψη. Αλλά ίσως αυτός ή αυτή, τώρα αποφασίζει να παρατήσει αυτό το άρθρο ενώ εσείς συνεχίζετε να διαβάζετε. Η ιδέα για ένα ανθρώπινο αντίγραφο μοιάζει παράξενη και απίθανη αλλά φαίνεται ότι θα πρέπει να συμφιλιωθούμε μαζί της γιατί υποστηρίζεται από αστρονομικά δεδομένα. Το απλούστερο και πιο διαδεδομένο κοσμολογικό μοντέλο σήμερα, προβλέπει ότι έχετε ένα δίδυμο σε ένα Γαλαξία σε απόσταση περί τα (10 στην 10 28 ) μέτρα από εδώ. Η απόσταση είναι τόσο μεγάλη ώστε δεν ανήκει καν στην περιοχή που παρατηρούν οι αστρονόμοι, αλλά αυτό δεν κάνει τον δίδυμο εαυτό σας λιγότερο πραγματικό. Σε πολύ πιο μακρινές αποστάσεις από αυτήν υπάρχουν ολόκληρα Σύμπαντα, αντίγραφα του δικού μας. Η εκτίμηση αυτή προκύπτει από στοιχειώδεις πιθανότητες και δεν προϋποθέτει καν τις προτεινόμενες ιδέες της σύγχρονης Φυσικής. Προϋποθέτει μόνο την άποψη ότι ο Χώρος είναι άπειρος ή τουλάχιστον αρκούντως τεράστιος σε μέγεθος και ομοιόμορφα γεμάτος με Ύλη. Αυτά λέγονται παράλληλα Σύμπαντα επιπέδου Ι. Κάτι τέτοιο φαίνεται να επιβεβαιώνεται από τις παρατηρήσεις. Σε άπειρο Χώρο, ακόμα και τα πιο απίθανα γεγονότα πρέπει να συμβαίνουν κάπου. Υπάρχουν άπειροι άλλοι κατοικήσιμοι πλανήτες, οι οποίοι περιλαμβάνουν όχι ένα αλλά άπειρους με κατοίκους που έχουν όμοια εμφάνιση με τη δική μας, όνομα και μνήμες όπως εσείς που έχουν ακολουθήσει όλες τις επιλογές που ακολουθήσατε και εσείς στη ζωή σας. Πιθανόν δεν θα δείτε ποτέ τους άλλους εαυτούς σας. Η πιο μεγάλη απόσταση που μπορείτε να δείτε είναι η απόσταση που μπόρεσε να ταξιδέψει το φως κατά τα 14 δισεκατομμύρια χρόνια αφότου συνέβη το Big Bang. Το πιο μακρινό ορατό αντικείμενο είναι τώρα περίπου στα 4 X 10 26 μέτρα μακριά μας, μια απόσταση που ορίζει το παρατηρήσιμο Σύμπαν μας. Το μέγεθος αυτό λέγεται και όγκος Hubble, ή ορίζοντας παρατήρησης ή και απλά το Σύμπαν μας. Όμοια, τα Σύμπαντα των δίδυμων εαυτών σας είναι σφαίρες του ίδιου μεγέθους με κέντρα τους δικούς τους πλανήτες. Πρόκειται για τα πιο άμεσα παραδείγματα παράλληλων Συμπάντων. Κάθε Σύμπαν είναι απλά ένα μικρό μέρος ενός μεγαλύτερου Πολυσύμπαντος. Με αυτόν όμως τον ορισμό του Σύμπαντος θα περίμενε κανείς η έννοια του Πολυσύμπαντος να ανήκει στη σφαίρα της Μεταφυσικής. Η διάκριση μεταξύ Φυσικής και Μεταφυσικής βρίσκεται στο γεγονός αν μια θεωρία είναι ελέγξιμη πειραματικά, άσχετα αν ακούγεται παράδοξη ή περιέχει μη παρατηρήσιμες ποσότητες. Τα σύνορα της Φυσικής έχουν βαθμιαία διευρυνθεί ώστε να περιλαμβάνουν όλο και πιο αφηρημένες έννοιες όπως *η σφαιρική Γη, *τα Ηλεκτρομαγνητικά Πεδία, *η επιβράδυνση του χρόνου στις υψηλές ταχύτητες, *η Κβαντική Υπέρθεση, *ο καμπύλος χώρος και *οι μαύρες τρύπες. Κατά τα τελευταία χρόνια και η ιδέα του Πολυσύμπαντος μπήκε σ' αυτή τη λίστα. Στηρίζεται σε καλά ελεγμένες θεωρίες όπως η Σχετικότητα και η Κβαντομηχανική, και ικανοποιεί όλα τα βασικά κριτήρια μιας εμπειρικής επιστήμης. Κάνει προβλέψεις και μπορεί να τροποποιηθεί. Οι επιστήμονες έχουν συζητήσει 4 διαφορετικούς τύπους παράλληλων Συμπάντων. Η ερώτηση κλειδί δεν είναι αν το Πολυσύμπαν υπάρχει αλλά πόσους τύπους έχει. Πολυσύμπαν Τύπου Ι Ο απλούστερος τύπος παράλληλου Σύμπαντος είναι απλά μια περιοχή του χώρου, η οποία βρίσκεται πολύ μακριά μας για να την έχουμε δει μέχρι τώρα. Το πιο μακρινό σημείο που μπορούμε να δούμε σήμερα βρίσκεται σε απόσταση 4X10 26 μέτρα ή 42 δισεκατομμύρια έτη φωτός. Είναι η απόσταση που πρόλαβε να ταξιδέψει το φως από τη στιγμή που άρχισε το Big Bang. Η απόσταση αυτή είναι μεγαλύτερη από 14 δισεκατομμύρια έτη φωτός, διότι η Κοσμική Διαστολή έχει μεγαλώσει τις αποστάσεις. Κάθε ένα από τα παράλληλα Σύμπαντα τύπου Ι είναι βασικά όμοιο με το δικό μας. Όλες οι διαφορές πηγάζουν από διαφοροποιήσεις στις αρχικές συνθήκες της ύλης. Πέρα από τον κοσμικό μας ορίζοντα Τα παράλληλα Σύμπαντα των άλλων εαυτών σας αποτελούν το Πολυσύμπαν τύπου Ι. Πρόκειται για τον λιγότερο αμφιλεγόμενο τύπο. Όλοι μας δεχόμαστε την ύπαρξη πραγμάτων που δεν μπορούμε να δούμε αλλά θα βλέπαμε αν κινούμαστε σε ένα διαφορετικό πλεονεκτικό σημείο ή απλά περιμέναμε, όπως οι άνθρωποι που περιμένουν τα πλοία να εμφανιστούν στον ορίζοντα. Αντικείμενα πέρα από τον κοσμικό ορίζοντα βρίσκονται σε μια παρόμοια κατάσταση. Το παρατηρήσιμο Σύμπαν μεγαλώνει κατά ένα έτος φωτός κάθε χρόνο, καθώς το φως από όλο και μακρινότερα αντικείμενα έχει τον χρόνο να φθάσει ως εμάς. Πιθανόν θα πεθάνετε αρκετά πριν ο άλλος εαυτός σας γίνει ορατός, αλλά κατ' αρχήν και αν η Κοσμική Διαστολή συνεργαστεί, οι απόγονοί σας θα μπορούσαν να τον παρατηρήσουν με ένα αρκετά ισχυρό τηλεσκόπιο. Αν μη τι άλλο το Πολυσύμπαν τύπου Ι ακούγεται μάλλον προφανές. Πως θα μπορούσε ο χώρος να μην είναι άπειρος; Υπάρχει κάπου μια πινακίδα που να λέει: "Ο χώρος τελειώνει εδώ-Προσέξτε το χάσμα"; Αν είναι έτσι τότε τι βρίσκεται πέρα από εκεί; Στην πραγματικότητα η θεωρία του Einstein για τη βαρύτητα εξετάζει αυτή την διαίσθηση. Ο Χώρος θα μπορούσε να είναι πεπερασμένος αν έχει μια κυρτή καμπύλωση ή μια ασυνήθιστη τοπολογία. Ένα σφαιρικό ή σχήματος λουκουμά Σύμπαν θα είχε ένα πεπερασμένο όγκο αλλά δεν θα είχε άκρα. Η κοσμική ακτινοβολία υποβάθρου επιτρέπει ευαίσθητα tests τέτοιων υποθέσεων. Μέχρι τώρα όμως οι ενδείξεις είναι εναντίον τους. Τα πρότυπα που δέχονται το άπειρο Σύμπαν ταιριάζουν με τα δεδομένα μας και μπαίνουν ισχυροί περιορισμοί στα εναλλακτικά μοντέλα. Σημείωση: Ο αριθμός (10 στην 10118 ) μέτρα προκύπτει ως εξής. Το Σύμπαν μας εκτιμάμε ότι έχει περίπου 10118 υποατομικά σωματίδια που απαρτίζουν την ύλη, τα πρωτόνια και τα νετρόνια. Το πλήθος όλων των δυνατών καταστάσεων που μπορούμε να σκεφτούμε ότι φτιάχνονται μ' αυτά τα σωματίδια είναι 2 στην 10118 διαφορετικές διατάξεις, που αριθμητικά προσεγγίζονται ως 10 στην 10 118 . Το 2 προκύπτει αν ληφθεί υπ' όψιν ότι το καθένα από αυτά τα σωματίδια μπορεί να υπάρχει ή να μην υπάρχει σ' αυτές τις διατάξεις. Ο καθένας από αυτούς τους συνδυασμούς αντιπροσωπεύει και ένα διαφορετικό Σύμπαν που δημιουργείται με τα σωματίδια αυτά. Αν θέλουμε να συναντήσουμε ένα Σύμπαν πανομοιότυπο με το δικό μας θα πρέπει να βρεθούμε σε μια απόσταση πέρα από όλους αυτούς τους συνδυασμούς όπου θα έχουμε και επανάληψη αυτών των Συμπάντων. Δηλαδή να πάμε σε μια απόσταση της τάξης των (10 στην 10 118) φορές την διάμετρο του Σύμπαντος που είναι της τάξης των 4X10 26 μέτρα . Το γινόμενο αυτό είναι περίπου ίσο με 10 στην 10 118 ) μέτρα. Σύμπαν-Νησίδα Μια άλλη δυνατότητα είναι ότι ο χώρος είναι άπειρος αλλά η ύλη περιορίζεται σε μια περιοχή γύρω μας. Αυτό είναι το ιστορικά δημοφιλές μοντέλο του "Σύμπαντος-νησίδας". Σε μια παραλλαγή αυτού του μοντέλου η ύλη αραιώνει με την απόσταση σε πολύ μεγάλη κλίμακα με τη μορφή fractal. Είτε με τη μια είτε με την άλλη εκδοχή, σχεδόν όλα τα Σύμπαντα στο Πολυσύμπαν τύπου Ι, θα είναι άδεια και νεκρά. Οι πρόσφατες όμως παρατηρήσεις της τρισδιάστατης κατανομής των Γαλαξιών και της ακτινοβολίας μικροκυμάτων υποβάθρου, μας έχει δείξει ότι η διάταξη της ύλης μας παρέχει τρόπους να εξουδετερωθεί η ομοιομορφία του κενού σε πολύ μεγάλες αποστάσεις χωρίς να χρειάζονται δομές μεγαλύτερες από 10 24 μέτρα. Τα δεδομένα του WMAP Τα κοσμολογικά δεδομένα υποστηρίζουν την ιδέα ότι ο χώρος συνεχίζεται και πέρα από το ορατό Σύμπαν. Ο δορυφόρος WMAP μέτρησε πρόσφατα τις διακυμάνσεις στην ακτινοβολία μικροκυμάτων υποβάθρου. Οι ισχυρότερες διακυμάνσεις είναι σε εύρος μισής μοίρας, πράγμα που δείχνει - μετά από εφαρμογή των νόμων της Γεωμετρίας- ότι ευνοείται η επίπεδη γεωμετρία του Σύμπαντος και ότι ο Χώρος είναι πολύ μεγάλος ή ακόμα και άπειρος. Δεδομένα από τον ίδιο δορυφόρο δείχνουν επίσης ότι ο χώρος στις πολύ μεγάλες κλίμακες είναι ομοιόμορφα γεμάτος με Ύλη, πράγμα που δείχνει ότι τα άλλα Σύμπαντα θα μοιάζουν βασικά με το δικό μας. Παρατηρητές που ζουν στα παράλληλα Σύμπαντα τύπου Ι, θα έχουν τους ίδιους νόμους της Φυσικής όπως εμείς, αλλά με διαφορετικές αρχικές συνθήκες. Σύμφωνα με τις σύγχρονες θεωρίες, διαδικασίες στο αρχικό Σύμπαν, διασκόρπισαν την ύλη με κάποιο βαθμό τυχαιότητας, και γεννήθηκαν όλες οι δυνατές διατάξεις που είχαν πιθανότητα διάφορη του μηδενός. Οι κοσμολόγοι υποθέτουν ότι το Σύμπαν μας, με μια σχεδόν ομοιόμορφη κατανομή μάζας και κάποιες αρχικές διακυμάνσεις στην πυκνότητα της τάξης του ενός μέρους στα 100.000, είναι τυπικές τιμές, τουλάχιστον για Σύμπαντα που περιέχουν παρατηρητές. Η υπόθεση αυτή είναι εκείνη που δικαιολογεί την εκτίμηση που αναφέραμε στο 1ο μέρος, ότι το πλησιέστερο αντίγραφο του εαυτού μας βρίσκεται 10 στην 10 28 μέτρα μακριά μας. Περίπου σε 10 στην 10 92 μέτρα μακριά, θα βρίσκεται μια σφαίρα ακτίνας 100 έτη φωτός, απόλυτα όμοια με μια αντίστοιχη που έχει κέντρο εμάς. Έτσι όλες οι εντυπώσεις που θα προσλαμβάνουμε κατά τα επόμενα 100 χρόνια θα είναι ίδιες με εκείνες που θα προσλαμβάνουν τα αντίγραφά μας εκεί έξω. Ας μην ξεχνάμε δε, όπως είδαμε και στο 1ο μέρος, ότι σε απόσταση 10 στην 10 118 μέτρα, βρίσκεται ένας ολόκληρος όγκος Hubble (ένα Σύμπαν ολόκληρο) απόλυτα όμοιο με το δικό μας. Αυτές είναι εξαιρετικά συντηρητικές εκτιμήσεις, που συνάγονται αν μετρήσουμε όλες τις δυνατές κβαντικές καταστάσεις που μπορεί να έχει ένας όγκος Hubble, αν δεν είναι θερμότερος από 10 8 Kelvin. Ένας τρόπος για να κάνουμε τους υπολογισμούς είναι να αναρωτηθούμε πόσα πρωτόνια θα μπορούσαν να χωρέσουν σε έναν όγκο Hubble σε αυτή τη θερμοκρασία. Η απάντηση είναι 10 118 πρωτόνια. Καθένα από αυτά τα σωματίδια μπορεί να υπάρχει ή να μην υπάρχει σε αυτόν τον όγκο, κι έτσι καταλήγουμε στον αριθμό 2 στην 10 118 δυνατές διατάξεις των πρωτονίων. Ένα "κουτί" που περιέχει τόσους όγκους Hubble εξαντλεί όλες τις δυνατότητες. Αν στρογγυλέψουμε τα νούμερα, ένα τέτοιο κουτί έχει διάμετρο της τάξης των 10 στην 10 118 μέτρα. Πέρα από αυτό το κουτί, Σύμπαντα - περιλαμβανομένου του δικού μας- πρέπει να επαναλαμβάνονται. Περίπου στην ίδια εκτίμηση καταλήγουμε χρησιμοποιώντας θερμοδυναμική ή υπολογισμούς στηριγμένους στην Κβαντική Βαρύτητα, για το συνολικό περιεχόμενο πληροφοριών στο Σύμπαν. Το πιο κοντινό αντίγραφό σας έχει μεγάλη πιθανότητα να βρίσκεται σε πολύ κοντινότερη απόσταση από αυτή που εκτιμήσαμε παραπάνω, αν ληφθούν υπ' όψιν οι διαδικασίες για σχηματισμό των πλανητών και η βιολογική εξέλιξη, τα οποία ευνοούν το σχηματισμό ενός αντιγράφου σας. Οι αστρονόμοι εκτιμούν ότι ο δικός μας όγκος Hubble, έχει τουλάχιστον 1020 κατοικήσιμους πλανήτες, μερικοί εκ των οποίων μπορεί να μοιάζουν με τη Γη. Το πλαίσιο σκέψης που αναπτύξαμε για το Πολυσύμπαν τύπου Ι, χρησιμοποιείται πια σε θεωρητικούς υπολογισμούς ρουτίνας στη σύγχρονη Κοσμολογία, αν και σπάνια η διαδικασία αυτή αναφέρεται αναλυτικά. Για παράδειγμα, ας εξετάσουμε το πως οι Κοσμολόγοι χρησιμοποίησαν τα δεδομένα της μικροκυματικής ακτινοβολίας υποβάθρου για να αποκλείσουν μια πεπερασμένη σφαιρική γεωμετρία του Σύμπαντος. Τα θερμά και τα ψυχρά σημάδια στους χάρτες της ακτινοβολίας αυτής υποβάθρου, έχουν ένα χαρακτηριστικό μέγεθος που εξαρτάται από την καμπυλότητα του χώρου. Τα παρατηρούμενα σημάδια λοιπόν εμφανίζονται πολύ μικρά για να είναι συνεπή με ένα σφαιρικό σχήμα. Αλλά είναι σημαντικό να είναι τα συμπεράσματά μας στατιστικά ισχυρά. Το μέσο μέγεθος κάθε σημαδιού μεταβάλλεται τυχαία από έναν όγκο Hubble σε έναν άλλο. Έτσι είναι πιθανόν ότι το δικό μας Σύμπαν μας εξαπατά, δηλαδή μπορεί να είναι μεν σφαιρικό αλλά τυχαίνει να έχει σημάδια μικρού μεγέθους. Όταν οι Κοσμολόγοι λένε ότι έχουν αποκλείσει το σφαιρικό μοντέλο με σιγουριά 99,9%, εννοούν πραγματικά ότι αν αυτό το μοντέλο ήταν πραγματικό λιγότεροι από 1 στους 1.000 όγκους Hubble θα εμφάνιζε σημάδια τόσο μικρά όσο αυτά που παρατηρούμε. Το συμπέρασμα είναι ότι η θεωρία του Πολυσύμπαντος μπορεί να ελεγχθεί και να απορριφθεί, ακόμη και αν εμείς δεν μπορούμε να δούμε τα άλλα Σύμπαντα. Το κλειδί είναι να προβλέψουμε πως θα είναι η συλλογή των παράλληλων Συμπάντων, και να καθορίσουμε μια κατανομή πιθανοτήτων, ή ισοδύναμα αυτό που οι μαθηματικοί αποκαλούν "μέτρο" επί της συλλογής αυτής. Το δικό μας Σύμπαν θα πρέπει να προκύπτει ως ένα από τα πιο πιθανά. Αν όχι - αν δηλαδή σύμφωνα με τη θεωρία του Πολυσύμπαντος ζούμε σε ένα Σύμπαν μικρής πιθανότητας - τότε η θεωρία μας έχει πρόβλημα. Όπως θα δούμε παρακάτω, αυτό το πρόβλημα του "μέτρου" μπορεί να κρύβει μια μεγάλη πρόκληση. Πολυσύμπαν Τύπου ΙΙ Μετα-πληθωρισμιακές φυσαλλίδες Αν το επίπεδο Ι μας είναι δύσκολο να το κατανοήσουμε, ας προσπαθήσουμε να φανταστούμε ένα άπειρο σύνολο από διαφορετικά Πολυσύμπαντα τύπου Ι, μερικά πιθανόν με διαφορετικές διαστάσεις Χωροχρόνου και διαφορετικές φυσικές σταθερές. Αυτά τα άλλα Πολυσύμπαντα τα οποία συνιστούν ένα Πολυσύμπαν τύπου ΙΙ, προβλέπονται από την δημοφιλή θεωρία του αιώνιου χαοτικού πληθωρισμού. Ο πληθωρισμός είναι μια επέκταση της θεωρίας του Big Bang, και εξηγεί πολλά από τα αδύνατα σημεία αυτής της θεωρίας, όπως για παράδειγμα, γιατί το Σύμπαν είναι τόσο μεγάλο, τόσο ομογενές και τόσο επίπεδο. Μια πολύ γρήγορη διαστολή του Χώρου στην αρχή του Σύμπαντος, μπορεί να εξηγήσει όλα αυτά τα σημεία και άλλα ακόμα. Μια τέτοια διαστολή προβλέπεται από μια πλατειά τάξη θεωριών των στοιχειωδών σωματιδίων, και όλες οι ενδείξεις που έχουμε υποστηρίζουν μια τέτοια γρήγορη διαστολή. Η φράση: "αιώνια χαοτικό" αναφέρεται στο τι συμβαίνει σε πολύ μεγάλες κλίμακες. Ο Χώρος ως σύνολο διαστέλλεται και θα συνεχίσει να το κάνει για πάντα, αλλά μερικές περιοχές του χώρου σταματούν να διαστέλλονται και σχηματίζουν μεμονωμένες φυσαλίδες, που ομοιάζουν με θύλακοι αέρα σε μια ζύμη που φουσκώνει. Άπειρες τέτοιες φυσαλίδες αναδύονται. Κάθε μια είναι ένα Πολυσύμπαν επιπέδου Ι σε εμβρυακή κατάσταση: άπειρη σε μέγεθος και γεμάτη με ύλη που αποτέθηκε από το ενεργειακό πεδίο που προκάλεσε τον πληθωρισμό. Πολυσύμπαντα - φυσαλίδες Οι φυσαλίδες αυτές είναι σε απόσταση μεγαλύτερη από άπειρη από τη Γη, υπό την έννοια ότι δεν θα μπορούσαμε να φθάσουμε ποτέ εκεί ακόμη και αν ταξιδεύαμε με την ταχύτητα του φωτός για πάντα. Ο λόγος είναι ότι ο Χώρος μεταξύ της φυσαλίδας μας και των γειτονικών φυσαλίδων διαστέλλεται πιο γρήγορα από ότι κινούμαστε εμείς εντός αυτού του χώρου, ακόμη και αν κινούμαστε με την ταχύτητα του φωτός. Οι απόγονοί σας δεν θα δουν ποτέ τα αντίγραφά τους οπουδήποτε μέσα στο Πολυσύμπαν ΙΙ. Για τον ίδιο λόγο, αν η κοσμική διαστολή επιταχύνεται, όπως μας δείχνουν οι τωρινές παρατηρήσεις, κανείς δεν θα μπορέσει ποτέ να δει ούτε τα αντίγραφά του εντός του Πολυσύμπαντος Ι. Το Πολυσύμπαν τύπου ΙΙ έχει μια ποικιλομορφία πολύ μεγαλύτερη από το Πολυσύμπαν τύπου Ι. Οι φυσαλλίδες διαφέρουν όχι μόνο ως προς τις αρχικές συνθήκες αλλά και ως προς φαινομενικά σταθερές όψεις της φύσης. Η επικρατούσα άποψη στη Φυσική σήμερα είναι ότι ο αριθμός των διαστάσεων του Χωροχρόνου, η ποιοτική μορφή των στοιχειωδών σωματίων, και πολλές από τις ονομαζόμενες φυσικές σταθερές, δεν απορρέουν από τους φυσικούς νόμους αλλά είναι το προϊόν διαδικασιών που ονομάζονται ρήξεις συμμετριών. Για παράδειγμα οι θεωρητικοί πιστεύουν ότι ο Χώρος στο δικό μας Σύμπαν είχε κάποτε 9 διαστάσεις, όλες ισότιμες μεταξύ τους. Αρκετά ενωρίς στην ιστορία του Σύμπαντος, τρεις από αυτές συμμετείχαν στην διαστολή του Σύμπαντος και κατέληξαν να είναι αυτές που παρατηρούμε σήμερα. Οι άλλες 6 δεν γίνονται σήμερα αντιληπτές, είτε διότι έχουν παραμείνει μικροσκοπικές με μια κλειστή μορφή ως "λουκουμάς", είτε διότι όλη η ύλη είναι περιορισμένη σε μια τρισδιάστατη επιφάνεια (μια μεμβράνη ή απλά βράνη όπως αποκαλείται), η οποία βρίσκεται μέσα στον 9-διάστατο χώρο. Έτσι έσπασε η αρχική συμμετρία μεταξύ των διαστάσεων. Οι κβαντικές διακυμάνσεις που προκαλούν τον χαοτικό πληθωρισμό, θα μπορούσαν να προκαλέσουν διαφορετικές ρήξεις της συμμετρίας σε άλλες φυσαλίδες. Μερικές μπορεί να κατέληξαν τετραδιάστατες, άλλες μπορεί να περιέχουν μόνο δύο αντί για τρεις γενεές των κυρκονίων (quarks), και ακόμη άλλες μπορεί να έχουν μια ισχυρότερη Κοσμολογική Σταθερά από ότι το δικό μας Σύμπαν. Αναδημιουργία Συμπάντων Ένας άλλος τρόπος να παραχθεί ένα Πολυσύμπαν τύπου ΙΙ θα μπορούσε να είναι μέσω ενός κύκλου γέννησης και καταστροφής Συμπάντων. Η ιδέα αυτή εισήχθη σε επιστημονική βάση τη δεκαετία του 1930 από τον Richard C. Tolman, ενώ πρόσφατα την επεξεργάστηκαν οι Paul J. Steinhardt του πανεπιστημίου Princeton και Neil Turok του πανεπιστημίου Cambridge. Η πρόταση των Steinhardt και Turok και τα σχετικά μοντέλα περιλαμβάνουν μια δεύτερη τρισδιάστατη βράνη, που υπάρχει παράλληλα με τη δική μας, και αντισταθμίζονται σε μια ανώτερη διάσταση. Αυτό το παράλληλο Σύμπαν δεν είναι στην πραγματικότητα ένα ξεχωριστό Σύμπαν, γιατί αλληλεπιδρά με το δικό μας. Αλλά το σύνολο των Συμπάντων που δημιούργησαν, δημιουργούν ή θα δημιουργήσουν με την αλληλεπίδρασή τους αυτές οι βράνες, θα σχηματίζουν ένα Πολυσύμπαν, που μάλλον θα έχει μια ποικιλομορφία παρόμοια με αυτή που παράγεται με τον χαοτικό πληθωρισμό. Μια ιδέα που προτείνεται από τον Lee Smolin του Ινστιτούτου Perimeter στο Ontario, περιλαμβάνει κι άλλο ακόμη Πολυσύμπαν συγκρίσιμο σε ποικιλομορφία με αυτό του τύπου ΙΙ, αλλά που συνεχώς διαιρείται και δημιουργεί νέα Σύμπαντα μέσω Μαύρων Οπών μάλλον παρά μέσω της Φυσικής των βρανών. Το μυστήριο της πιθανότητας Καθώς οι θεωρίες για τα Πολυσύμπαντα απολαμβάνουν όλο και μεγαλύτερο θαυμασμό, το ζήτημα του πως να υπολογίζουμε πιθανότητες στη Φυσική, μας φέρνει σε όλο και μεγαλύτερη αμηχανία. Αν πραγματικά υπάρχουν πολλά ίδια αντίγραφα του εαυτού σας η παραδοσιακή έννοια της αιτιοκρατίας εξατμίζεται. Δεν μπορείτε να υπολογίσετε το μέλλον σας ακόμη και αν είχατε πλήρη γνώση της συνολικής κατάστασης του Πολυσύμπαντός σας, διότι δεν υπάρχει τρόπος για σας να προσδιορίσετε ποιο από τα αντίγραφα είσαστε (όλα αισθάνονται ότι είναι το ίδιο). Το μόνο που μπορείτε να προβλέψετε είναι οι πιθανότητες για το τι θα παρατηρείτε. Αν ένα αποτέλεσμα έχει πιθανότητες ας πούμε 50%, αυτό σημαίνει ότι οι μισοί παρατηρητές παρατηρούν αυτό το αποτέλεσμα. Ατυχώς δεν είναι εύκολο έργο να υπολογίσετε ποιο κλάσμα των άπειρων παρατηρητών παρατηρεί κάποιο γεγονός. Η απάντηση εξαρτάται από την σειρά με την οποία τους μετράτε. Ως ανάλογο θα μπορούσαμε να πούμε ότι, το κλάσμα των ακεραίων που είναι άρτιοι είναι 50% αν τους διατάξετε αριθμητικά (1, 2, 3, 4, ...) αλλά πλησιάζει το 100% αν τους διατάξετε ψηφίο προς ψηφίο, με τον τρόπο που θα έκανε ένας επεξεργαστής (1, 10, 100, 1000, ...). Όταν οι παρατηρητές βρίσκονται σε αποκομμένα μεταξύ τους Σύμπαντα, δεν υπάρχει τρόπος φυσικά προφανής, πως να τους διατάξουμε. Αντί γι αυτό κάποιος πρέπει να πάρει δείγματα από διαφορετικά Σύμπαντα, με κάποια στατιστικά βάρη που αναφέρονται από τους μαθηματικούς ως "μέτρο". Το πρόβλημα αυτό εμφανίζεται ήπιο και αντιμετωπίσιμο στο Πολυσύμπαν Ι, αλλά γίνεται σοβαρό στο Πολυσύμπαν ΙΙ, έχει προκαλέσει αρκετή αντιπαράθεση στο Πολυσύμπαν ΙΙΙ και είναι τρομακτικό στο Πολυσύμπαν ΙV. Στο Πολυσύμπαν ΙΙ για παράδειγμα, ο Alexander Vilenkin του πανεπιστημίου Tufts, αλλά και άλλοι ερευνητές έχουν δημοσιεύσει προβλέψεις για τις κατανομές πιθανότητας διαφόρων κοσμολογικών παραμέτρων. Σχολιάζουν λοιπόν ότι διαφορετικά παράλληλα Σύμπαντα που έχουν διασταλεί σε διαφορετικό βαθμό θα έχουν και διαφορετικά στατιστικά βάρη, ανάλογα με τον όγκο τους. Από την άλλη πλευρά, τα Μαθηματικά δηλώνουν ότι 2x άπειρο = άπειρο, και συνεπώς δεν υπάρχει αντικειμενική άποψη πως ένα άπειρο Σύμπαν που έχει διασταλεί κατά ένα παράγοντα 2 είναι και μεγαλύτερο. Επιπλέον ένα πεπερασμένο Σύμπαν με τοπολογία λουκουμά είναι ισοδύναμο με ένα τέλεια περιοδικό Σύμπαν με άπειρο όγκο, όπως εμφανίζονται και τα δυο τους στους παρατηρητές που βρίσκονται μέσα σε αυτά. Έτσι λοιπόν ο άπειρα μικρότερος όγκος του ενός γιατί να δώσει μηδενικό Στατιστικό Βάρος στους υπολογισμούς; Τελικά ακόμη και στο Πολυσύμπαν επιπέδου Ι, οι όγκοι Hubble επαναλαμβάνονται (με τυχαίο βέβαια τρόπο και όχι περιοδικά) μετά από περίπου 10 στην 10 118 μέτρα. Αν νομίζετε ότι κάτι τέτοιο είναι άσχημο, σκεφθείτε το πρόβλημα να αποδώσουμε στατιστικά βάρη σε διαφορετικές μαθηματικές δομές στο επίπεδο ΙV. Το γεγονός ότι το Σύμπαν μας μοιάζει σχετικά απλό, έχει κάνει αρκετούς να προτείνουν ότι ο σωστός τρόπος απόδοσης στατιστικού βάρους σχετίζεται κάπως με την πολυπλοκότητα. Αν και δεν μπορούμε να αλληλεπιδράσουμε με άλλα παράλληλα Πολυσύμπαντα ΙΙ, οι κοσμολόγοι μπορούν να συμπεράνουν την ύπαρξή τους έμμεσα, γιατί η ύπαρξή τους μπορεί να δικαιολογήσει ανεξήγητες συμπτώσεις του δικού μας Σύμπαντος. Για να δώσουμε κάποιο ανάλογο, υποθέστε ότι πηγαίνετε σε ένα ξενοδοχείο όπου σας δίνουν το δωμάτιο 1967 και παρατηρείτε ότι αυτό είναι το έτος που γεννηθήκατε. Τι σύμπτωση! θα πείτε. Μετά από το αρχικό ξάφνιασμα όμως, συμπεραίνετε ότι δεν είναι και τόσο εκπληκτικό τελικά. Το ξενοδοχείο έχει εκατοντάδες δωμάτια, και δεν θα είχατε κάνει αυτές τις σκέψεις αν σας είχαν δώσει ένα άλλο δωμάτιο με έναν αριθμό που δεν θα σήμαινε τίποτα για σας. Το μάθημα που παίρνουμε είναι ότι ακόμα και αν δεν ξέρατε τίποτα από ξενοδοχεία, θα σκεφτόσαστε οπωσδήποτε την ύπαρξη και άλλων δωματίων για να εξηγήσετε την σύμπτωση. Σαν ένα πιο σχετικό παράδειγμα, θεωρείστε τη μάζα του Ήλιου. Η μάζα ενός άστρου καθορίζει τη λαμπρότητά του, και η χρήση βασικών αρχών της Φυσικής μπορεί να μας πει ότι η ζωή επί της Γης όπως την γνωρίζουμε, είναι δυνατή μόνο αν η μάζα του Ήλιου βρίσκεται σε μια στενή περιοχή τιμών μεταξύ 1,6 X 10 30 και 2,4 X 10 30 kilograms. Αλλιώς το κλίμα της Γης θα ήταν ψυχρότερο απ' ότι είναι σήμερα του Άρη, ή πιο θερμό απ' ότι είναι σήμερα της Αφροδίτης. Η μετρούμενη ηλιακή μάζα είναι 2,0 X 1030 kilograms. Με μια πρώτη ματιά, αυτή η φαινομενική σύμπτωση της μάζας που οδηγεί σε κατοικήσιμη Γη και της παρατηρούμενης μάζας, εμφανίζεται να είναι ένα παράξενο παιχνίδι της τύχης. Οι μάζες αστέρων όπως ο Ήλιος κυμαίνονται από 10 29 έως 10 32 kilograms, έτσι αν ο Ήλιος αποκτούσε τη μάζα του με τυχαίο τρόπο, θα υπήρχε μόνο μια μικρή πιθανότητα η τιμή αυτή να βρίσκεται μέσα στην περιοχή τιμών που θα οδηγούσαν σε κατοικήσιμη Γη. Αλλά ακριβώς όπως και στο παράδειγμα με το ξενοδοχείο, κανείς μπορεί να εξηγήσει την φαινομενικά παράδοξη σύμπτωση παραδεχόμενος αξιωματικά ένα σύνολο (στην περίπτωσή μας έναν αριθμό από πλανητικά συστήματα) και ένα νόμο επιλογής (το γεγονός ότι πρέπει να βρούμε τελικά τους εαυτούς μας να ζουν σε ένα κατοικήσιμο πλανήτη). Τέτοιες επιλογές σχετιζόμενες με τον παρατηρητή αναφέρονται ως "ανθρωπικές", και οι φυσικοί συμφωνούν ότι αυτές οι επιλογές δεν μπορούν να αμεληθούν όταν ελέγχουμε θεμελιώδεις θεωρίες. Ότι ισχύει για τα δωμάτια του ξενοδοχείου και τα πλανητικά συστήματα ισχύει και για τα παράλληλα Σύμπαντα. Οι περισσότερες, αν όχι όλες, από τα χαρακτηριστικά γνωρίσματα που τέθηκαν από την ρήξη της συμμετρίας εμφανίζονται να έχουν ένα υψηλό βαθμό συντονισμού. Αλλάζοντας τις τιμές τους κατά μέτριο ποσοστό μας οδηγούν σε ένα ποιοτικά διαφορετικό Σύμπαν - σε ένα Σύμπαν όπου εμείς πιθανότατα δεν θα υπήρχαμε. *Αν το πρωτόνιο ήταν 0,2% βαρύτερο, θα διασπάτο σε νετρόνια, αποσταθεροποιώντας έτσι τα άτομα. Αν η ηλεκτρομαγνητική δύναμη ήτα 4% ασθενέστερη, δεν θα υπήρχε το υδρογόνο και τα συνηθισμένα αστέρια. *Αν η Ασθενής Αλληλεπίδραση ήταν πολύ ασθενέστερη, το υδρογόνο δεν θα υπήρχε, αν ήταν πολύ ισχυρότερη οι supernovae θα αποτύγχαναν να στείλουν στο διάστημα τα βαρέά στοιχεία που θα αποτελούσαν στη συνέχεια το σπόρο για την εξέλιξη πλανητικών συστημάτων όπως το δικό μας. *Αν η Κοσμολογική Σταθερά ήταν πολύ μεγαλύτερη, το Σύμπαν θα είχε διασταλεί τόσο πολύ ώστε θα είχε "σχιστεί" πριν προλάβουν να σχηματιστούν οι Γαλαξίες. Αν και ο βαθμός αυτού του ευαίσθητου συντονισμού ακόμη αμφισβητείται, τα παραδείγματα αυτά υποδηλώνουν την ύπαρξη παράλληλων Συμπάντων με διαφορετικές τιμές των φυσικών σταθερών. Η θεωρία για τα Πολυσύμπαντα ΙΙ, προβλέπει ότι οι επιστήμονες ποτέ δεν θα μπορέσουν να καθορίσουν τις τιμές των φυσικών σταθερών από πρώτες αρχές. Απλώς θα υπολογίζουν κατανομές πιθανοτήτων γι αυτά που θα περιμένουν να βρουν, λαμβάνοντας υπ' όψιν βέβαια τους νόμους επιλογής. Το αποτέλεσμα θα είναι τόσο γενικό όσο επιτρέπει η συμβιβαστότητα με την ύπαρξή μας. Πολυσύμπαν τύπου III Κβαντικοί Πολλαπλοί Κόσμοι Τα πολυσύμπαντα επιπέδου Ι και ΙΙ περιλαμβάνουν παράλληλους κόσμους που βρίσκονται πολύ μακριά, πέραν ακόμη και από την περιοχή που μελετούν οι αστρονόμοι. Αλλά το επόμενο επίπεδο Πολυσύμπαντος βρίσκεται άμεσα γύρω μας. Πηγάζει από την περίφημη και διάσημη, αμφιλεγόμενη ερμηνεία της Κβαντικής Φυσικής των πολλών κόσμων. Η ιδέα αυτή πρεσβεύει ότι οι τυχαιότητα στις κβαντικές διαδικασίες, κάνουν το Σύμπαν να διακλαδίζεται σε πολλαπλά αντίγραφα. Ένα για κάθε πιθανό αποτέλεσμα της μέτρησης που εκτελείται σε ένα κβαντικό σύστημα. Στις αρχές του 20ου αιώνα, η Κβαντική Θεωρία έφερε επανάσταση στη Φυσική καθώς μπόρεσε να εξηγήσει τον Μικρόκοσμο των ατόμων, πράγμα που δεν μπορούσαν να κάνει η Νευτώνεια Μηχανική. Παρά την προφανή επιτυχία της θεωρίας, ξέσπασε μια έντονη διαμάχη για το τι σήμαινε πραγματικά αυτή. Η θεωρία καθορίζει την κατάσταση του Σύμπαντος, όχι με κλασσικούς όρους όπως οι θέσεις και οι ταχύτητες όλων των σωματιδίων, αλλά με όρους κάποιου μαθηματικού αντικειμένου που λέγεται κυματοσυνάρτηση. Σύμφωνα με την εξίσωση Schrödinger, η κατάσταση αυτή εξελίσσεται με τον χρόνο κατά "μοναδιαίο" τρόπο, δηλ. ότι η κυματοσυνάρτηση περιστρέφεται σε έναν αφηρημένο χώρο απείρων διαστάσεων, τον Xώρο Hilbert. Αν και συχνά λέγεται ότι η Κβαντική Φυσική διέπεται από μια εσωτερική τυχαιότητα και αβεβαιότητα, εν τούτοις η κυματοσυνάρτηση εξελίσσεται κατά ντετερμινιστικό τρόπο. Δεν υπάρχει τίποτα τυχαίο και αβέβαιο στην εξέλιξή της. Το δύσκολο μέρος είναι πως να συνδέσουμε αυτή την κυματοσυνάρτηση με όσα παρατηρούμε. Πολλές επιτρεπόμενες κυματοσυναρτήσεις αντιστοιχούν σε καταστάσεις παράλογες όπως π.χ στο γνωστό παράδειγμα μιας γάτας μέσα σε ένα κιβώτιο, η οποία θα μπορούσε να είναι και νεκρή και ζωντανή, καθώς η κυματοσυνάρτησή της είναι μια επαλληλία των δύο καταστάσεων νεκρή/ζωντανή. Οι φυσικοί κατά τη δεκαετία του 1920 πήραν αυτό το παράδοξο δεχόμενοι αξιωματικά ότι η κυματοσυνάρτηση κατέρρεε σε κάποιο συγκεκριμένο κλασσικού τύπου αποτέλεσμα, όταν κάποιος έκανε μια παρατήρηση στο σύστημα. Αυτή η επινόηση της κατάρρευσης της κυματοσυνάρτησης είχε το προτέρημα να εξηγεί μεν τις παρατηρήσεις, αλλά μετέτρεπε μια κομψή "μοναδιαία" θεωρία σε μια σκοτεινή "μη μοναδιαία" θεωρία αν θέλαμε να περιλάβουμε και τις μετρήσεις σε αυτήν. Η εσωτερική τυχαιότητα, η οποία συχνά αποδίδεται στην κβαντομηχανική είναι ακριβώς το αποτέλεσμα αυτού του πρόσθετου αξιώματος. Με την πάροδο των ετών, πολλοί φυσικοί εγκατέλειψαν αυτή την οπτική γωνία προς χάριν μιας άλλης που αναπτύχθηκε το 1957 από ένα τελειόφοιτο σπουδαστή του Princeton, τον Hugh Everett. Αυτός έδειξε ότι το αξίωμα της κατάρρευσης δεν είναι αναγκαίο. Η ανόθευτη με το αξίωμα της κατάρρευσης Κβαντική Θεωρία δεν έχει στην πραγματικότητα αντινομίες. Αν και προβλέπει ότι μια κλασσική πραγματικότητα χωρίζεται σε υπερθέσεις πολλών τέτοιων πραγματικοτήτων, οι παρατηρητές υποκειμενικά βιώνουν αυτό τον διαχωρισμό όπως μια ελαφρά τυχαιότητα, όπου οι πιθανότητες είναι σε ακριβή συμφωνία με αυτές που προβλέπονταν από το παλαιό αξίωμα της κατάρρευσης. Αυτή η υπέρθεση των κλασσικών κόσμων είναι το Πολυσύμπαν τύπου ΙΙΙ. Η ερμηνεία των πολλών κόσμων του Everett, τάραξε τα νερά μέσα κι έξω από την κοινότητα των φυσικών για περισσότερες από 4 δεκαετίες. Αλλά η θεωρία γίνεται πιο εύκολα κατανοητή αν κάποιος κάνει τη διάκριση μεταξύ των δύο τρόπων αντιμετώπισης μιας φυσικής θεωρίας: Η εξωτερική εικόνα που έχει ένας φυσικός ο οποίος μελετά τις μαθηματικές της εξισώσεις, όπως ένα πτηνό που εξετάζει από ψηλά το έδαφος, και η εσωτερική όψη που έχει ένας παρατηρητής ο οποίος ζει μέσα στον κόσμο που περιγράφεται από τις εξισώσεις, όπως ένας βάτραχος ζει μέσα στην περιοχή που βλέπει το πτηνό από ψηλά. Από τη σκοπιά του πτηνού, το Πολυσύμπαν τύπου ΙΙΙ είναι απλό. Υπάρχει μόνο μια κυματοσυνάρτηση. Αυτή εξελίσσεται ομαλά και ντετερμινιστικά με τον χρόνο χωρίς κανένα είδος διαχωρισμού ή παράλληλης εξέλιξης. Ο αφηρημένος κβαντικός κόσμος που περιγράφεται από αυτήν την εξελισσόμενη κυματοσυνάρτηση περιέχει εντός αυτού έναν τεράστιο αριθμό από παράλληλες κλασσικές ιστορικές πορείες, οι οποίες συνεχώς διαχωρίζονται και συγχωνεύονται, καθώς κι έναν αριθμό από κβαντικά φαινόμενα που δεν έχουν κλασσική περιγραφή. Από τη σκοπιά του βάτραχου όμως οι διάφοροι παρατηρητές αντιλαμβάνονται μόνον ένα μικροσκοπικό κλάσμα από αυτή την πλήρη πραγματικότητα. Μπορούν να βλέπουν το δικό τους Σύμπαν επιπέδου Ι, αλλά μια διαδικασία που καλείται αποσυμβολή (decoherence), - η οποία μιμείται την κατάρρευση της κυματοσυνάρτησης που είδαμε παραπάνω, αλλά διατηρεί τη "μοναδιαία" ιδιότητα στο χώρο Hilbert της κβαντικής θεωρίας - εμποδίζει τους παρατηρητές αυτούς να δουν τα παράλληλα αντίγραφα τύπου ΙΙΙ των εαυτών τους. Οποτεδήποτε ζητηθεί από τους παρατηρητές, να πάρουν μια γρήγορη απόφαση και να δώσουν μια απάντηση, τα κβαντικά φαινόμενα στο μυαλό τους τους οδηγούν σε μια υπέρθεση αποτελεσμάτων, όπως λ.χ. "Συνέχισε να διαβάζεις αυτό το άρθρο" και "Σταμάτησε το διάβασμα αυτού του άρθρου". Από τη σκοπιά του πτηνού, η πράξη της λήψης μιας απόφασης κάνει ένα πρόσωπο να διαχωρίζεται σε πολλαπλά αντίγραφα. Ένα το οποίο συνεχίζει να διαβάζει και ένα που σταματάει. Από τη σκοπιά του βάτραχου όμως, καθένας από αυτούς τους εναλλακτικούς εαυτούς δεν γνωρίζει την ύπαρξη των άλλων και σημειώνει τον διαχωρισμό, μόνο ως μια πράξη ελαφράς τυχαιότητας. Δηλαδή, αποδίδει μια πιθανότητα στο να συνεχίσει το διάβασμα και μια άλλη πιθανότητα να το σταματήσει. Όσο παράξενο και αν ακούγεται αυτό, η ίδια ακριβώς κατάσταση συμβαίνει και στο Πολυσύμπαν επιπέδου Ι. Έχετε προφανώς αποφασίσει να συνεχίσετε να διαβάζετε το άρθρο, αλλά ένα από τα αντίγραφά σας σε ένα μακρινό Γαλαξία, παράτησε την ανάγνωση μετά την πρώτη παράγραφο. Η μόνη διαφορά μεταξύ του τύπου Ι και του τύπου ΙΙΙ είναι που κατοικεί ο σωσίας σας. Στο Πολυσύμπαν Ι κατοικεί οπουδήποτε μέσα στον παλαιό κλασσικό τρισδιάστατο χώρο. Στο Πολυσύμπαν ΙΙΙ ζει σε κάποιο άλλο κβαντικό κλάδο του χώρου Hilbert με τις άπειρες διαστάσεις του. Η ύπαρξη του Πολυσύμπαντος III εξαρτάται από μια κρίσιμη παραδοχή: Ότι η χρονική εξέλιξη της κυματοσυνάρτησης είναι μοναδιαία. Μέχρι τώρα τα πειραματικά δεδομένα δεν δείχνουν αποκλίσεις από την μοναδιαία ιδιότητα. Κατά τις τελευταίες δεκαετίες, οι πειραματικοί έχουν επιβεβαιώσει τη μοναδιαία ιδιότητα σε όλο και μεγαλύτερα συστήματα, τα οποία περιλαμβάνουν τις δομές τύπου lbuckyball από 60 μόρια άνθρακα, και οπτικές ίνες μήκους χιλιομέτρου. Στο θεωρητικό έδαφος η υπόθεση του μοναδιαίου έχει ενισχυθεί με την ανακάλυψη της αποσυμβολής. Μερικοί θεωρητικοί που εργάζονται στην κβαντική βαρύτητα έχουν αμφισβητήσει την μοναδιαία ιδιότητα. Μια τέτοια περίπτωση είναι η εξάτμιση των μαύρων οπών, η οποία μπορεί να καταστρέφει την πληροφορία. Κάτι τέτοιο θα ήταν μη μοναδιαία διαδικασία. Μια πρόσφατη όμως εξέλιξη στη θεωρία χορδών, γνωστή ως αντιστοιχία AdS/CFT, υπαινίσεται ότι ακόμη και η κβαντική βαρύτητα είναι μοναδιαία. Αν είναι έτσι, οι μαύρες οπές δεν καταστρέφουν την πληροφορία αλλά την διοχετεύουν κάπου αλλού. Αν στη Φυσική ισχύει η μοναδιαία ιδιότητα, τότε πρέπει να αλλάξει η καθιερωμένη εικόνα που έχουμε για το πως έδρασαν οι κβαντικές διακυμάνσεις στο αρχικό στάδιο του Σύμπαντος. Αυτές οι διακυμάνσεις δεν δημιούργησαν τυχαίες αρχικές συνθήκες. Δημιούργησαν μάλλον μια κβαντική υπέρθεση όλων των δυνατών αρχικών συνθηκών, οι οποίες συνυπήρχαν μαζί. Η αποσυμβολή τότε έκανε αυτές τις αρχικές συνθήκες να συμπεριφερθούν κλασσικά και να εξελιχθούν σε ξεχωριστούς κβαντικούς κλάδους. Εδώ ακριβώς βρίσκεται και το κρίσιμο σημείο: Η κατανομή των δυνατών αποτελεσμάτων σε διαφορετικούς κβαντικούς κλάδους, μέσα σε ένα δεδομένο όγκο Hubble (τύπος ΙΙΙ) είναι ταυτόσημη με την κατανομή των αποτελεσμάτων σε διαφορετικούς όγκους Hubble εντός ενός μόνον κβαντικού κλάδου (τύπος Ι). Η ιδιότητα αυτή των κβαντικών διακυμάνσεων είναι γνωστή στη Στατιστική Μηχανική ως εργοδικότητα. Η ίδια αιτιολόγηση εφαρμόζεται και στο Πολυσύμπαν ΙΙ. Η διαδικασία του σπασίματος της συμμετρίας δεν παράγει ένα μοναδικό αποτέλεσμα αλλά μάλλον μια υπέρθεση όλων των αποτελεσμάτων, τα οποία γρήγορα ακολουθούν το καθένα τη δική του ανεξάρτητη πορεία. Έτσι αν οι φυσικές σταθερές, οι διαστάσεις του χωροχρόνου και οι άλλες δυνατότητες που προκύπτουν από το σπάσιμο της συμμετρίας, μπορούν να έχουν διαφορετικές τιμές μεταξύ των παράλληλων κβαντικών κλάδων στο επίπεδο ΙΙΙ, τότε θα έχουν επίσης διαφορετικές τιμές μεταξύ των παραλλήλων Συμπάντων στο επίπεδο ΙΙ. Με άλλα λόγια, το Πολυσύμπαν τύπου ΙΙΙ δεν προσθέτει τίποτα νέο πέραν από τους τύπους Ι και ΙΙ, μόνο περισσότερα μη διακριτά μεταξύ τους αντίγραφα των ιδίων Συμπάντων - η ίδια παλαιά ιστορία που παίζεται ξανά και ξανά σε άλλους κβαντικούς κλάδους. Η παθιασμένη αντιπαράθεση γύρω από τη θεωρία του Everett φαίνεται λοιπόν να καταλήγει σε μια μεγάλη αποκλιμάκωση, με την ανακάλυψη λιγότερο αντιφατικών Πολυσυμπάντων (τύποι Ι και ΙΙ) που είναι εξίσου τεράστια. Δεν χρειάζεται να πούμε ότι οι περιπλοκές είναι βαθιές και οι φυσικοί μόλις τώρα αρχίζουν να τις εξερευνούν. Για παράδειγμα σκεφτείτε τις διακλαδώσεις στην απάντηση μιας παλιάς ερώτησης: Αυξάνει εκθετικά ο αριθμός των Συμπάντων με τον χρόνο; Η απάντηση που μας εκπλήσσει είναι, όχι! Από τη σκοπιά του πουλιού υπάρχει φυσικά μόνο ένα κβαντικό Σύμπαν. Από τη σκοπιά του βάτραχου, αυτό που έχει νόημα είναι ο αριθμός των Συμπάντων που είναι διακριτά μεταξύ τους μια δεδομένη χρονική στιγμή. Δηλαδή ο αριθμός των όγκων Hubble που είναι διαφορετικοί μεταξύ τους. Φαντασθείτε πλανήτες να μετακινούνται σε τυχαίες νέες θέσεις, φαντασθείτε να είχατε παντρευτεί κάποιον/α άλλη και άλλες τέτοιες παρόμοιες εναλλαγές. Σε κβαντικό επίπεδο υπάρχουν 10 στην 10118 Σύμπαντα με θερμοκρασίες κάτω από 108 βαθμούς Kelvin. Είναι ένας τεράστιος αριθμός αλλά πάντως πεπερασμένος. Από τη σκοπιά του βάτραχου, η εξέλιξη της κυματοσυνάρτησης αντιστοιχεί σε μια ατέλειωτη μετάπτωση από κάποιο εκ των 10 στην 10118 καταστάσεις, σε μια άλλη. Τώρα βρίσκεστε στο Σύμπαν Α, εκείνο στο οποίο διαβάζετε αυτή την πρόταση. Μετά βρίσκεστε στο Σύμπαν Β στο οποίο διαβάζετε την άλλη πρόταση. Ας το θέσουμε διαφορετικά, το Σύμπαν Β έχει ένα παρατηρητή ολόιδιο με αυτόν στο Σύμπαν Α, εκτός από μνήμες που αναφέρονται σε μια επιπλέον στιγμή. Όλες οι δυνατές καταστάσεις υπάρχουν κάθε στιγμή, κι έτσι το πέρασμα του χρόνου μπορεί να βρίσκεται μόνο στην οπτική γωνιά του παρατηρητή. Η ιδέα αυτή αναπτύχθηκε στο μυθιστόρημα επιστημονικής φαντασίας του 1994, "Η μεταθετική πόλη" του Greg Egan, καθώς και από τους φυσικούς David Deutsch της Οξφόρδης, τον Julian Barbour και άλλους. Το πλαίσιο των πολυσυμπάντων μπορεί λοιπόν να αποδειχτεί θεμελιώδες για την κατανόηση της φύσης του χρόνου. Πολυσύμπαν IV Άλλες μαθηματικές δομές Οι αρχικές συνθήκες και οι φυσικές σταθερές στα Πολυσύμπαντα Ι, ΙΙ, και ΙΙΙ μπορούν να διαφέρουν, αλλά οι θεμελιώδεις νόμοι που κυβερνούν τη Φύση παραμένουν οι ίδιοι. *Γιατί σταματάμε εδώ; *Γιατί δεν επιτρέπουμε και στους ίδιους τους νόμους να διαφέρουν; *Υπάρχει άραγε ένα Σύμπαν που υπακούει στους νόμους της Κλασσικής Φυσικής, χωρίς κβαντικά φαινόμενα; *Υπάρχει Χρόνος που προχωράει κατά διακριτά βήματα, όπως στους υπολογιστές αντί να είναι συνεχής; *Υπάρχει Σύμπαν που είναι απλά ένα άδειο δωδεκάεδρο; Στο Πολυσύμπαν τύπου IV, όλες αυτές οι εναλλακτικές πραγματικότητες υπάρχουν. Μια ένδειξη ότι ένα τέτοιο Πολυσύμπαν δεν είναι απλά ένα αποκύημα της φαντασίας, είναι η στενή αντιστοίχιση μεταξύ των κόσμων των αφηρημένων συλλογισμών και της παρατηρούμενης πραγματικότητας. Οι εξισώσεις και πιο γενικά οι μαθηματικές δομές όπως οι αριθμοί, τα διανύσματα και τα γεωμετρικά αντικείμενα, περιγράφουν τον κόσμο με αξιοσημείωτη προσομοίωση. Σε μια περίφημη διάλεξή του του 1959 ο φυσικός Eugene P. Wigner σχολίαζε: "Η τεράστια χρησιμότητα των μαθηματικών στις φυσικές επιστήμες είναι κάτι που αγγίζει το μυστηριώδες". Αντίστροφα, οι μαθηματικές δομές μας δίνουν μια παράξενη αίσθηση. Ικανοποιούν ένα κεντρικό κριτήριο αντικειμενικής ύπαρξής των. Είναι οι ίδιες, ανεξάρτητα από το ποιος τις μελετά. Ένα θεώρημα είναι σωστό ανεξάρτητα από το αν αποδεικνύεται από άνθρωπο, υπολογιστή ή ένα νοήμον δελφίνι. Ανεπτυγμένοι πολιτισμοί εξωγήινων, θα έβρισκαν τις ίδιες μαθηματικές δομές που έχουμε κι εμείς. Συνεπώς οι μαθηματικοί ισχυρίζονται συνήθως ότι ανακαλύπτουν τις μαθηματικές δομές, παρά ότι τις δημιουργούν οι ίδιοι. Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Σύμπαν * Βιβλιογραφία *Why Is the CMB Fluctuation Level 10-5? Max Tegmark and Martin Rees in Astrophysical Journal, Vol. 499, No. 2, pages 526-532; June 1, 1998. Available online at arXiv.org/abs/astro-ph/9709058 *Is "The Theory of Everything" Merely the Ultimate Ensemble Theory? Max Tegmark in Annals of Physics, Vol. 270, No.1, pages 1-51; November 20, 1998. Available online at arXiv.org/abs/gr-qc/9704009 *Many Worlds in One. Jaume Garriga and Alexander Vilenkin in Physical Review, Vol. D64, No. 043511; July 26, 2001. Available online at arXiv.org/abs/gr-qc/0102010 *Inflation, Quantum Cosmology and the Anthropic Principle. Andrei Linde in Science and Ultimate Reality: From Quantum to Cosmos. Edited by J. D. Barrow, P.C.W. Davies and C. L. Harper. Cambridge University Press, 2003. Available online at arXiv.org/abs/hep-th/0211048 *Our Cosmic Habitat. Martin Rees. Princeton University Press, 2001. Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Astronomia *[ http://www.physics4u.gr/articles/2003/paralleluni1.html physics4u.gr ] *Max Tegmark site Category: Κοσμολογία